Blue star
by sarahthrel
Summary: When one of the ducks old family traditions catches up with them, the team are sent on a huge intergalactic adventure but not everything is as it appears.
1. Nightmares and musings

It was pitch black and silent in the secret underground headquarters of the mighty ducks. The ducks had long since gone to bed and were sleeping soundly. It was only the previous month the Ducks had triumphed in the Stanley cup finals and with dragunaus no longer a big threat, the ducks allowed themselves some much needed time off and rest.

A patter of feet echoed around the dark walls betraying the owners presence. The duck walked out of her room and scowled jealously at the dark corridor, hearing the snores coming from the bedrooms. At least the rest of them are sleeping soundly tonight.

Wrapping her dressing gown tightly around her, Tanya shook her head in annoyance and headed off toward the kitchen. For the past 3 nights nightmares had plagued her, forcing her awake. She knew of course what the dreams meant for her and what she needed to do but she was still apprehensive, after all, it would be the first time she would be participating from earth. She was scared about how the team would react when they found out her little "family tradition"

Knowing that sleep would elude her all night, Tanya made herself a coffee and pulled out her pin badge from her pocket, the gold bar shone bright in the light. She wore it every day and it never left her side. Holding it gently, She stared at it for a moment before putting it back in her pocket again. Tanya sighed, it was looking likely it wasn't happening tonight.

Tanya made her way to drake one, her coffee in hand and sat down at its vast controls. If anything was to settle her, it was her baby. Once again she took out the pin badge and set it where she could see it and started up the massive machine. Sipping the coffee as she typed, She pulled up a file called Phoenix and went over her checklist once again. Most of the stuff had been ordered and was already sat inside the hanger she had designated, food stores and a bed had already been set up and she made sure she had everything she needed for her. She had made up the notes to the team and had booked the relevant time off she needed.

Thinking back to the ducks, Tanya knew they suspected something was going on with her. The team had become overly friendly with her over the past week as she grew more anxious and nervous. They constantly asked her if she was ok. She hated lying to them and kept stating nothing was wrong but she knew if they knew the truth, they could try to stop her going. Tanya sighed and held her head in her hands. she wasn't scared of the task in hand, even though it was extremely dangerous she had done it many times and she was excited to be taking part, But the teams reaction was something she had never counted on.

Tanya had come to respect the team as her family. Her dad had died when she was 15 and her mother wanted nothing to do with her so she had been left relatively alone. She found a confident in her fathers friend and his 3 sons but he mostly cared for her as a favour to her father and she never felt a part of the family. But when she came to earth with the team it was completely different. They trusted each other with their lives and they treated each other as a close family. If someone was hurting, the others would be there at their side. If someone was ill the team would take shifts to look after them. It was an amazing feeling Tanya hadn't felt in years. She just couldn't risk loosing everything in case if they found out what she was up to and make her choose between her traditions and them. She knew that when the time came and the ducks found out what was going on they would be mad, but it would be too late to stop her.

Finishing her coffee and satisfied all her plans in place, Tanya locked the files down she was working on and got up to leave. She felt a little better as the nightmares had faded away for another evening into obscurity, she picked up her gold badge and nearly dropped in shock as it started to glow and hum.

"Holy mother of ducks, it's time!"


	2. A brief visit

Duke stretched loudly feeling his bones crack. He had been woken by the sound of movement outside his door and had an idea who was pattering around. Hopping out of bed he peeked out of the door to see a familiar blond figure in a purple robe disappear around the corner. His suspicions was confirmed, Tanya was up yet again.

It was no secret that team knew Tanya had been having problems recently. She wasn't sleeping and had been unusually quiet and withdrawn over the past week. They noticed she also appeared to be hiding something in the hangers but whenever anyone approached her she would change the subject and avoid their questions. Wildwing was beside himself with worry and the previous night had confided with duke about what could be bothering her. They knew she wouldn't tell them directly so it was decided for duke to watch her and see if her actions would give them a clue.

Changing quickly, duke grabbed his burglar tools and moved about the dark corridors like a ghost. He watched as she made a coffee before making her way to drake one

"Figures she'd find comfort in that thing" he thought as she got comfortable.

He noted the files she went on with interest and the list of tools and supplies she had made for herself. She also checked on some blueprints, making small changes and only stopping to sip the coffee and rub her tired eyes. Even on drake one, duke saw she seemed depressed.

A gleam of gold caught dukes eye. It came from the object Tanya had just picked up. She jumped clear out of her feathers and nearly dropped it but she suddenly became alert and activated her quick change. Looking around, Tanya bolted for the lift and headed upstairs.

As the lift closed duke ran from his hiding spot and headed for the stairs. He kept out of sight as Tanya raced for the locker room, clearly whatever was upsetting her was going to come to a head tonight and he had a front row seat. As soon as she was out of earshot, duke activated his com

"Wildwing come in" he whispered

The team captain stirred slowly, his mind slowly becoming clearer he yawned loudly

"Yeah, duke what's wrong?"

"It's Tanya, she's rinkside and acting really strange. whatever's going on, it's happening tonight"

Wildwing bolted upright at he mention of her name and hopped out of bed and started to dress, "I'll be right with you" he said as he pulled on his shirt and closing the link. Not caring how he looked, he ran for the ponds icy surface.

Tanya hadn't bothered to turn on the stadium lighting to the seats as she skated on to the ice. She didn't need them and for that duke was thankful. It made it easier for him to hide. He noticed wildwing had just appeared in the doorway and slowly made his way to where duke was hiding. Luckily Tanya had her back turned to the door and was concentrating on opening the ponds roof.

Duke made his way to the leader and both hid behind a row of chairs knowing that it would be impossible for her to see them.

As the ponds roof opened, the moonlight bathed in giving the pond an beautiful glow. The ice sparkled like diamonds. It also illuminated Tanya. She wasn't dressed in her usual uniform, instead she wore white cargo pants and a loose fitting white hoodie top. Her hair was different as well, she wore it in a low ponytail. In all, both drakes agreed, she looked good.

Tanya turned to face the entrance and both drakes noticed she held her golden pin brooch in her hand. The drakes had seen this pin before and it was a staple of her battle gear. To their surprise, The thin brooch was glowing and humming loudly. Tanya snapped the brooch into 3 parts and skated to the centre of the rink. She placed the 3 pieces on the ice in a large triangle and she stood directly in the centre. Tanya exhaled deeply and looked up to the heavens.

The 3 pieces surrounding her continued to glow and hum, suddenly they shot out beams of light into the sky. A wall of light stretched from piece to piece surrounding Tanya in a large triangle. Tanya moved back to a point of the triangle and dropped to one knee and bowed down.

When the light faded slightly, she was not alone. 3 figures stood in front of her. The figure in the middle stepped forward. He was half human with the head of a stag. He wore long brown robes and velvet was still visible on a set of large antlers. A another figure stood to his left, she too wore robes but was a great deal shorter than the stag. She would have passed as human but her hair and skin was light blue. She had large brilliant silver eyes and smiled gently. She carried a large oak box. The final figure was a large lion. He wore a black jumpsuit and had tan coat and a brown mane.

The stag took Tanyas hand and with a gentle motion, helped her to stand. Tanya followed but still kept her head bowed in respect. The stag moved his hand to her chin and lifted it so his eyes met hers.

"Good morning young one"

"Good morning sire" Tanya replied

"You have broken the seal. are you willing to answer our call for the blue star?"

"I accept sire"

Satisfied the stag stood back. The lion stood forward, Tanya lowered her head in respect and he lifted her chin.

"Young one, you have accepted our call are you also willing to accept our laws and traditions?"

"I accept sire"

Again satisfied the lion stood back and finally the humanoid stood forward. Again Tanya respectfully bowed and again the humanoid commanded her to look into her eyes.

"Dear one, From the moment you accept this package, you will be bound by the blue star laws and regulations, once bounded, you will have entered into a contract which cannot be broken. Are you still willing to accept our call?

"I accept, my lady"

The humanoid nodded and handed over the box. Once the box was in Tanyas hands, all four beings breathed a sigh of relief. The large stag smiled.

"Now the formalities are over with, it's good to see you my dear, how is your new Home?"

"It's great to see you too Thorne" said Tanya as she placed the box by her feet "I'm doing great, I'm part of a wonderful team. They're more like family really, dragunaus is no longer a massive threat and the team have been winning on the ice as well"

"I would love to see this team Tanya" Thorne smiled as he looked up into the stadium darkness. "especially the two hiding in the seating!"

Tanyas followed his gaze as Wildwing and duke stood, knowing the jig was up. She smacked for forehead, of course! those two just HAD to get involved! She gave the two a quick death glare as they made their way on to the ice and entered the light.

"Would you mind introducing us my dear?"

"Oh, o..of course" tanya flustered "Thorne, Delana and kit please allow me to introduce duke and our captain wildwing, duke, wing, meet King Thorne, King kit and lady Delana"

Both drakes gave a low bow as they were introduced. The 3 beings nodded their heads in response.

"We're sorry for spying, but we were worried about Tanya, she has been acting strange all week and we needed to know if she was ok" wildwing said apologetically

Thorne turned to Tanya, his eyes expressing concern

"Is something troubling you? Please say so before we leave so we can help"

"It's ok" Tanya replied, "i was scared the team would stop me taking part if they heard about the blue star. Now I've taken the oath, I know they can't stop me."

"And you don't think talking to them would have helped dear one?" Delana asked "I think you may have caused undue worry for you and your team by keeping silent. I'm sure they would have understood your feelings."

Tanya bowed her head, she knew she should have spoken to wildwing first and felt horrible in deceiving them. Before she could speak to the drakes, Thorne placed a hand on her shoulder comforting her and addressed them.

"Wildwing and duke, please do not be angry at her for her silence, Tanya has been betrayed before by people closer than you. The blue star is very important to her as it is the very last way of connecting to her father. However, Tanya, I do not want to hear you keeping things like this and your feelings from them again. You are a team, and as a team you must trust in them to guide you. I'm sure if they knew how much this meant to you, it would have spared all this upset and stress and they would be very proud for you to take part."

"I promise, I won't do it again" Tanya replied gave him a weak smile.

"I take it, we will see you both as part of the crew?" Delana enquired changing the subject.

"Crew?" Wildwing asked

"I haven't talked to them yet about that" Tanya replied "I still need to fill them in on the blue star and how it works"

"And are you ready for the confinement?" Kit asked "is there anything we could do to assist you?"

"No thank you, I've got everything I need. I just need to tell the team what's happening then I'll be done"

"That sounds like you have everything under control" Thorne replied "I look forward to seeing you all in a months time. Wildwing and duke, thank you for taking care of Tanya, I see she regards you highly as you regard her. and to you my dear, good luck. I really hope you beat your fathers record"

"Thank you, I'll see you all in a month"

Tanya bowed again and the beings and the light disappeared. The pin brooch pieces rattled and snapped back together in the centre by Tanyas feet. She picked it up and attached it to her hoodie.

Picking up the box she tuned to the bewildered drakes and smiled sheepishly

"Err... I think I owe you guys an explanation"

" ya think!?" Duke cried

wildwing gave her an exasperated sigh as opened up his com

"Guys, meeting in the rec room...now!"


	3. Making it clear

Mallory snugged into her dressing gown sipping her warm coffee slowly. Grin nosedive and herself all in various states of undress, sat sleepily around the rec room waiting for the others. She wondered why it was so urgent to have a sudden meeting at 4am but the promise of coffee and breakfast had tempted her out the bed and she settled into the love seat.

Grin also savoured his sweet tea, the ginger and lemongrass flavouring slowing awakening his senses. he was wrapped in a large blanket and was pretty comfy. Looking over, he grinned as nosedive snored loudly. Nosedive was clearly not a morning person. The elevator pinged knocking the two ducks from their thoughts. Wildwing walked in first in sweatpants and a old grey tshirt, duke and Tanya followed, mallory stiffened in response, duke was wearing his burglar tools

"I haven't seen those tools since Falcone, something going on?" she asked

"Yeah kid but not with me, I've just been on a simple spying mission" duke replied grabbing his coffee and settling on the opposite sofa as Wildwing shook his brother awake

"Sorry little bro but you need to hear this" nosedive yawned noisily as he sat up

"Wing! it's the middle of the night!"

"Sorry bro but this couldn't wait, I need you to all to listen to tawny"

Tanya stood off to one side, holding the oak box and still wearing her white hoodie and cargo pants. She set the box at her feet and waited until the team was alert enough to for them to keep her attention.

"You guys might have known I've been acting a bit off recently but I need to let you know what's going on and it must be tonight. before I do though, I need to know, Has anyone ever heard of the blue star races before?" She asked

The 5 ducks shook their heads

"That's fine, I'll start from the beginning. the blue star races started centuries ago when a delivery company called blue star started to look for the best pilots in the galaxy to deliver their goods. They would determine who they would hire by means of a race. The pilots had to endure everything space could throw at them, from asteroids to black holes. As time went by the company ceased but the pilots continued to race. They arranged overseers from Royal families to officiate and keep the rules and they passed their knowledge from parent to child and it soon became one of the biggest but most dangerous race in the galaxy. Over twenty different species take part in it and it has very specific rules and regulations. The race takes place over 6 stages and starts a month in advance.

The first stage is called the summoning. Every planet who takes part is issued one of these pins" Tanya pulled of her pin and showed it to the team

" the pin is usually passed down from parent to child or gifted. On the night of the summoning the pin will start to glow. If you wish to take part, you can chose to break the pin into its 3 parts, breaking the seal and summoning the royal parties or you can leave the seal in tact and the pin will go quiet after 24 hours. Once the seal is broken and you take the oath in front of the Royal parties, you receive this box. Inside the box is a cylinder made of porcelain containing an original delivery note of the blue star company. There is also a copy of the race rule book and the contract verbally signed by the pilot during the summoning, binding them to the current race.

The second stage is called the confinement. The pilot has 3 hours from the first stage to sort their affairs out then they must lock themselves away for exactly one month. During that time they have to build a space ship to race. It's tradition the pilot must build and maintain this ship throughout the race. They can hire a crew to help the pilot and provide support but they are strictly forbidden to work on the ship directly.

Stages 3,4,5 and 6 is the race itself. The pilots, with the exception of the last winner, vote on the course route. The winner is the person who finishes the last four stages with the cylinder intact in the least time. My father was a blue star pilot and he died in the 4th stage of the race when I was 15. He passed the pin on to myself before he died and I have taken part in his place. tonight I was summoned and I've decided to accept the call to be inducted."

"No wonder you've been acting weird!" mallory said "but why didn't you want to tell us?"

"Because the race is extremely dangerous and I didn't want you to stop me. My dad had won the race 4 times and was going for his fifth when he crashed. I couldn't face racing for a few years but when a raptarin called fallis was about to break my dads record, I began to race for my dad. With my last win, both of us are tied at 4 races apiece"

"Wow, I can't believe you're a pilot, that's so cool! So the next stage is..."

"Confinement, nosedive. I'll be heading into it shortly"

"Wait a second, that means we aren't gonna see you for a whole month?" Nosedive exclaimed.

Tanya nodded sadly "it's part of the race, my acceptance places me in a binding contract which I can't break and any breaking of the rules means I will be never allowed to race again. But I won't be far. I'll be locking myself away in hanger 3 and I have all my food and supplies I need down there, I've done this many times before so I'll be fine and when I get out we will be heading to the race"

"Excuse me, we?" Duke asked

"Well, I do need a crew and I was kinda hoping you guys would like to help. You don't have to, as my crew chief will be already there and he's more than capable of supporting me. he trained my dad and me and has proved to be more than capable"

"we can't leave earth unprotected Tanya" Wildwing replied "draggys still a threat, even though not a big one, but he's still out there"

"I wouldn't worry. if a pilot is in a war situation like we are, the royals can assign a number of Brawns to replace them and their crew as a temporary measure"

"So we can go?" Nosedive asked hopefully standing at her side "I think tawny could really do with the support"

"I dunno..." Wildwing mused

"Oh come on wing, lighten up!" Mallory stood up and addressed the team "since when has tawny ever asked for anything? I say we go and help"

"I'm in as well" duke stood "it'll be a nice change"

"And I would like to offer my spiritual guidance" grin bowed and stood too

"Alright, alright fine!" Wildwing laughed and stood with the team giving Tanya a hug "like I would miss it for the world anyway!"

"Thank you so much guys, this means the world to me" Tanya said returning the hugs "i am so sorry I had to keep this to myself but after dad died, my mother tried to steal the pin from me before my 1st summoning and tried to break it. Thankfully King Thorne can tell if a pin is stolen from its owner and will appear to the thief to try to retrieve it. He gave my mother a stern warning and forced her to return the pin back to me. I was summoned but by the time I came out of confinement, my mother abandoned me and left me a note saying not to bother contacting her if I wasn't going back to school. I don't know where she went and I've never seen her since. I was only 16 at the time and was so hurt, I found it hard to trust anyone. That was until now. Thanks guys".

A short time later the team reassembled outside hanger 3. Tanya had already placed the oak box inside and after transferring her digital files to a smaller computer in the hanger and moving the last of her personal possessions, she was ready. Tanya gave the team one last hug at the entrance

"I'll see you all in a month, don't worry guys, I'll be just fine. It's not my first time doing this"

"You take care Tanya and if you need anything, we will be right here"

"I will wing, I promise"

After a cheery smile, she entered the hanger. Tanya looked behind her as the door closed watching the team disappear behind it and after setting the seal around the door started to organise herself to get ready for work. The team waited at the closed door for a moment before they started to make their separate ways to thier own rooms. Wildwing waited at the doorway and soon he found himself alone. Giving a final sigh, He placed his hand on the doorway sadly before he too entered the elevator.

"Good luck sweetheart" he said softly as the elevator sped him away.


End file.
